


bepis train

by fiiretruck



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: ( ꈍᴗꈍ), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiiretruck/pseuds/fiiretruck
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	bepis train

bakugou katsuki stans loona. you should too.


End file.
